memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
USS Helena (NCC-1789)
|registry=NCC-1789 |affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |commander=Captain Marcia Taylor (2371-present) |launched=2371 |status=Active (2371) }} The USS Helena (NCC-1789) was an starship used in the 24th century and is commanded by Captain Marcia Taylor, and then commanded by Captain John Martin. (''Star Trek: Helena'') Ship's Motto Construction history Keel laydown Construction began on the USS Helena in the late 2360s at the Utopia Planitia Shipyards along with her sister-ships, USS Intrepid, USS Bellerophon and USS Pathfinder, under the direction of Admiral Patterson Helena was the second ship of the class built after the Intrepid herself, and in early 2370, Helena was launched, and command was handed over to Captain Marcia Taylor. Following the launching ceremony, Captain Marcia Taylor took Helena on a shakedown cruise to the area bordering the Demilitarized Zone. During the voyage, the starship's bio-neural gel packs malfunctioned and left Helena stranded in space. The , under Robert DeSoto, rushed to Helena's aid, and she was towed back to Utopia Planitia for repairs. Service record Shakedown Cruise When the Captain of the Helena retires, Commodore Eric Samuels offers the chair to Captain Marcia Taylor she accepts it, and assigns Lieutenant Jamie Kaye to be the conn officer. The Helena continues its old posts of Lieutenant Junior Grade Wesley Crusher, Ensign Sito Jaxa, Doctor Paul Langford, and Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams, who would later be replaced by Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson. The Helena embarks from Utopia Planitia Shipyards, orbiting Mars. Their first mission under Captain Taylor is to deliver supplies to the Epsilon science station on Epsilon 2. A short diversion to another space station allows the new executive officer and former high school classmate Commander Martin, to join the crew. At Epsilon 2, the crew finds out that the outpost was attacked the Helena away team found the outpost chief Doctor Aronov who reveals that the station was attacked by a Dominion battlecruiser and they found 15 more survivors, Fortunately, the Helena's crew is able to repel a subsequent Dominion attack on the laboratory as expected. During the encounter, the Helena defeats a Dominion battle cruiser, but suffers damage to the Helena's primary hull on the starboard side causing a breach, it subsequently undergoes repairs in dock on Mars. Betrayal Dominion War record Battle of Tyra First Battle of Vulcan Operation Return Second Battle of Vulcan Third Battle of Vulcan First Battle of Chin'toka Battle of Ricktor Prime Crew manifest Senior staff *'Commanding officers' **Captain William Telford (2371) **Captain Marcia Taylor (2371-present) *'Executive officer' **Commander John Martin (2371-present) *'Second officer/Science officer' **Lieutenant T'Shar (2371-present) *'Chief strategic operations officer' **Lieutenant Commander/Commander Audrey Hunter (2373-present) *'Chief engineers' **Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams (2371) **Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson (2371-present) *'Assistant chief engineer' **Lieutenant Sonya Gomez (2371-present) *'Chief of security/Tactical officer' **Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Wesley Crusher (2371-present) *'Chief operations officer' **Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Sito Jaxa (2371-present) *'Chief conn officer' **Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Jamie Kaye (2371-present) *'Chief medical officer' **Doctor Paul Langford (2371-present) Technology information Schematics Systems Armaments Tasked with the exploration of space, the Helena is built for combat and warfare, she has respectable armaments to deal with unexpected dangers. *Deflector shields: The Helena boasts a high capacity shield grid to protect itself from impacts and hostile weaponry. The ship was able to withstand a considerable beating from larger vessels, albeit not for very long before severe damage ensues. These shields can be optimized to deal with specific threats such as plasma storms and radiation. *Phasers: Helena is armed with 11 type 10 collimated phaser arrays. *Photon torpedoes: The Helena is equipped with four torpedo launchers capable of launching type-six photon torpedoes, that can be programmed with dispersal patterns and increase yield power. *Quantum torpedoes: Developed in the late 2360s, the Helena was upgraded to hold 60 quantum torpedoes that can be used to combat the Borg, and other vessels these torpedoes use zero point energy. Shuttles Deck plans Deck 1 *main bridge *captain's ready room *conference lounge Deck 2 *mess hall *captain's dining room Deck 3 *crew quarters *captain's quarters Deck 4 *cargo bay 2 starboard *Crew quarters *Transporter rooms 1 and 2 *Hazard Ops Deck 5 *Sickbay *Medical lab Deck 6 *Holodeck 2 *Crew quarters Deck 7 *Brig Deck 8 *Astrometrics (built 2374) *Cargo Bay 2 Deck 9 *Crew quarters *Shuttle Hangar Deck 10 *Shuttle Hangar Deck 11 *Main Engineering Deck 12 *Command console *Secondary command processors *Life support systems Deck 14 *Stasis chamber Deck 15 *Plasma relay room Interior design Category:Federation starships Category:Intrepid class starships